


Bad Robe, No Biscuit

by JediDiplomat



Category: Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan learns the most valuable lesson for a Jedi. How to keep that darn robe in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Robe, No Biscuit

Obi-Wan stood on the ledge with a deep breath followed his master down to the street below. He had a split second to see Master Qui-Gon's robe land perfectly behind him before the entire planet went dark. He yelped, wondering what could have caused the weak sunlight to disappear before it dawned on him. Sith spit! Untangling himself from his robe, he caught Master Qui-Gon hiding a smile out of the corner of his eye.

“Master! Shouldn't we be going?” He demanded; his robe was once more flowing down from his shoulders to the floor and not over his head.

“Of course, Padawan. Shall we?”

Obi-Wan dutifully followed his master, wondering not for the first time, how Master Qui-Gon managed to always get his robe to land behind him, instead of running off to join the fight with him still attached. He shook his head, Master Qui-Gon would scold him for anthropomorphizing his robe again. Robes were inanimate objects, they do what we tell them to do, not the other way around. Obi-Wan grumped quietly, while keeping his eyes open for possible threats. They were doing basic reconnaissance in the lower levels of Coruscant. It was supposed to be an exercise in finding the unseen, but it only served to be an exercise in how long it took him to untangle his robe. There had to be a trick to it, Obi-Wan reasoned. Maybe Master Qui-Gon put weights into the hem of his robe. He winced, that would hurt if the edges ever hit him. He vowed to be more careful about picking up the garment from now on.

“Are you paying attention Obi-Wan? This exercise is for you, after all.”

Obi-Wan started and realized he hadn't been paying much attention. The sunlight was very weak here, the shadows covering more and more of the rooms they were passing through. He took a deep breath and stretched out with his senses, hearing the sounds of small creatures, their thoughts about getting food and avoiding predators.

“What do you sense, Padawan?”

Obi-Wan look over at his master. The man was perfect example of a Jedi master and he couldn't even manage to get his robe to stay on the right way. “I sense some small animals, Master. Harmless; they're more scared of us than anything else.”

“Are you sure, Obi-Wan? I sense something's been tracking us for the last ten minutes.”

Obi-Wan jerked. He didn't think he'd been woolgathering that badly. He stretched his senses further out and still felt. “I only sense the small animals, Master. If there was something tracking us, it has left or given up by now.”

He heard the distinctive snap-hiss of a lightsaber and he drew his own even as his master said “Stay Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan looked over at Master Qui-Gon, his eyes wide in the darkness, before turning back to the source of the sound. There in front of him was a creature shrouded in a dark cloak, his green blade glowing quietly in the gathering darkness.

“Still sure there is no one tracking you, young Padawan?” the creature asked. Obi-Wan knew, intellectually, that it had to be another Jedi; that only another Jedi could fool him so badly.

“No sir. I obviously failed to sense you. I will accept correction and strive to remember the lesson in the future.”

The creature laughed and pulled back his hood to reveal an older man, his long hair pulled back away from his face. He wasn't quite as tall as Master Qui-Gon but he was definitely bigger than a small animal. “Such a serious boy you have this time, Qui-Gon. Does he ever smile?”

Qui-Gon smiled in return. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet Master Tholme. Master Tholme agreed to help with this exercise. He is a master of coming and going unseen, even by other Jedi. This makes him a very valuable undercover operative.” Qui-Gon bowed to Tholme. “Thank you for helping us. You would like to join us for our journey back?”

Tholme shook his head. “I'm on my own hunt today. Quinlan is practicing his skills at being unseen, but thank you for the offer.” The man put his hood up and disappeared into the shadows before Obi-Wan could give his own thanks.

Qui-Gon turned to the young boy. “You can't always trust your senses, Obi-Wan. Even the Force can sometimes be manipulated so it doesn't speak true.”

“But, if we can't trust the Force, what should we trust in, Master?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Many things, Padawan. You shouldn't rely only on the Force, as it can deceive you. The same can be said with your senses. It is with a combination of the two, plus your own intuition that you will often come at the truth.”

Obi-Wan frowned, trying absorb what his master was trying to tell him. “But what if my instincts are wrong?”

Qui-Gon squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder and smiled down at him. “Most of our training will be to train your instincts not to be wrong. But, Obi-Wan, you often learn more in defeat than you do in victory. Remember that.”

“Yes, master.”

* * *

Obi-Wan frowned. It was impossible. He didn't know how anyone in the Order managed to fight with these robes on. Thinking about what Master Qui-Gon said, Obi-Wan was determined to get his robe under control before they were allowed out on missions again. Once he managed to get it to land over his arm, which made it difficult to pull his saber, but at least he could see. There had to be something he was missing.

He tried the weights idea, and all he'd gotten for his trouble was a lump the size of a barel fruit for his trouble. Instead of making the robe fall where it was supposed to it became a deadly weapon. Something to think about for when they were out on a mission, but only if he could manage not to injure himself with it. No, that couldn't be what the Masters used to keep their robes from covering their heads when they jumped or started to fight. He didn't even want to think about using some of the aerials Master Yoda was showing him with a robe. He'd have to get a new robe from the Quartermaster's every time he tried it, he'd have so many holes in his robe.

“Padawan, are you paying attention?”

Obi-Wan winced as he came back to his exercises. Master Qui-Gon was trying to help him learn more about small talk. He unfortunately had a tendency to be very direct and that, Master Qui-Gon had said, could get him into trouble. They were at a minor reception for some minor Senators and he was to “work the room” so to speak. All he'd managed to do so far was hide behind his master's larger frame.

“Did you hear what the Senator is saying?”

Obi-Wan looked over at the Senator in question, an older man with graying hair and a gentle smile. He grinned shyly and nodded to the man.

“That's all right Qui-Gon. I'm sure he's a bit overwhelmed by the pomp. I know you Jedi don't think much on all of this.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, as Qui-Gon nudged him a bit. “Oh no, Senator. We don't mind all the frills; it's just that we don't see them as necessary.” Oops, perhaps that wasn't what he should have said to the senator, considering the glare Master Qui-Gon was giving him. What was it his creche masters had said, oh yes, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.

Before Qui-Gon had a chance to chastise him, Obi-Wan leaped forward and tackled the Senator to the ground. A blaster bolt flew over his head, and Obi-Wan again heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber being drawn. He, however, couldn't see a thing. The stupid robe had covered both him and the Senator.

“Master?”

“Stay down, Obi-Wan. Continue to cover Senator Valorum.”

“Yes, master.” Obi-Wan replied, trying to shove the robe back into some semblance of order so he could at least see what was going on. It irked him a bit that Master Qui-Gon felt that he wasn't needed to guard his master's back. Then again, he couldn't even get his robe to lay right, so maybe Master Qui-Gon was right in not trusting him. He waited, stretching out with the Force as Master Qui-Gon was teaching him. He didn't feel anything different in the Force, no warnings of incoming danger. He blinked a few times, feeling the different pathways to possible futures. None of them held immediate danger.

“Master, I believe the way is clear,” Obi-Wan said, as he helped the Senator to his feet.

“As do I, Padawan.” Qui-Gon replied. “you did well, Obi-Wan.”

Senator Valorum patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. “Thank you for my life, Padawan Kenobi. Qui-Gon, I'd like your assistance in finding the perpetrators.”

“Of course, Senator. We are here to serve.”

* * *

Obi-Wan grumbled to himself. Nothing was working. He'd tried tying his robe to his waist, but that had just resulted in his master trying hard not to laugh at him before demanding that he take the cord off. Next he tried to discreetly use a piece of tailors adhesive. He put one side on his robe and then other on the backs of his boots. That resulted in a rather embarrassing incident involving the Council and the belief that he'd split his pants. He sighed heavily and resigned himself to hoping that he'd never got caught in a firefight with his robe on.

“What could possibly weight so heavily on your head, my padawan?” Qui-Gon asked, looking up from his datapad.

“Oh nothing, Master. I was just hoping that I never need my lightsaber while I'm wearing my robe.”

Qui-Gon set down his pad and beckoned Obi-Wan to sit on the couch with him. “Is that all?” At Obi-Wan's shocked face, he smiled. “I'll let you in on a secret, Padawan. All Masters, Knights and Senior Padawans all had the same thoughts at one time. You must trust in the Force, Padawan.”

Obi-Wan stared at his Master. That was his advice? To trust in the Force? “With all due respect Master, how is trusting the Force going to help me with my problem?”

Qui-Gon laughed a bit, “Obi-Wan. We use the Force.”

“What?” Obi-Wan asked, wondering if perhaps his master had come down with Alderaanian flu.

“To keep our robes straight, Padawan. Use the Force to keep your robe about your shoulders and not over your head.”

Obi-Wan stared at him. Of course they did. That only made sense. “Yes, Master. That makes a great deal of sense. I will.” There was a small pause and then he asked, “But Master, why didn't you tell me this before?”

“Because Padawan,” Qui-Gon replied, ruffling Obi-Wan's hair, “you didn't ask.”

“Of course, Master.”


End file.
